Dancing Upon the Puppetmaster's Dreams
by Lady Crystine Rayne
Summary: A dragon saved girl with a history that includes Sasori becomes like family in konoha only to find that her dreams have awakend something more deadly then just love. will it be love or death? Main Saso/OC minor SakuGaa NaruHina & more
1. Chapter 1

**Dancing Upon the Puppet Masters Dreams**

_Once upon a dream story by:_

_LCR_

It was hard to imagine or even comprehend what had just happened before my eyes. Was this just a dream? Or is this something much, much more then what's on the surface. My newest friend Hikari was defending my teammates alongside some one that I had killed five years ago. My emerald eyes spared a glance at my teammates in disbelieve of the amount of wounds they had suffered. Naruto, Sai, Kankuro, and Saskue; they all were in bad shape and so was Hikari and I for that matter. I was healing them the best I could for what I had to work with while she and a very human puppet master defended the sea's gates. The fury from the two still fighting was beyond frightening to even behold as they used their skills just as she had with Chiyo-baasema to defeat the puppet master, and with much better skills then she could have ever come up with in such short of time with the old lady. The demon that had been summoned to Kairu's flower gate was too strong for just them to handle and the amount of damage must have triggered the silver haired women's powers to come out in full bloom. Her cold blue blind eyes death glared at the demon while her body was covered in patches of dragon armor scales. My pink locks fluttered in the sea's gusty wind while I did what I could but the four could only watch the rest play out as the cinnamon eyed man used his master puppetry to guide the blind women as if she was a dancer on the floor. His lips curled into what I could figure to be a smirk while he moved his other hand sending chakra strings to Kankuro's puppets using them as well as Hikari; though his eyes stayed on the silver haired girl before him that now started to dance away from the demon with a fanged grin and then she had it pinned down with glowing blue blades that was now continually being created and swirling around her torso. She sent twenty or so into the monster's heart and more into his skull while Sasori danced her away from swipes and slashes. The thing just fell bleeding out a few last words to the blind women. All that fighting and now it ended so quickly?... This can't be right, yet there it was fading away slowly turning to ash.

"**You will bend to your fate before long, girl. Then your world will suffer your defiance just as you wi-…"** Sasori used the puppet of himself and thrust a poisoned blow into the demon with malice embedded in his eyes while he pulled the girl back to them as well as the puppets he once owned. The girl flinched when the puppet master clinched her tight to his frame. I wonder what might have happened between the two once upon a dream with them. Her body tenced visably, while the tail that had come with her transformation swished and flicked stiffly. Hikari head was tipped to the dark sky with silvery tears slipped down her cheeks while Sasori's face nuzzled her neck as he spoke sad soft whispers against her tender skin.

"Please…little dragon…remember me" his breath must have been warm because she shuttered in his arms.

"Sakura?...where is…that bastard!" my body jerked towards the unruly blond that now was fuming mad that a S class rouge had a hold of his beloved sister. I tried to restrain the fox boy but he moved just fast enough for me to miss. I couldn't do much else to restrain the blond so I just watched him go. The blond growled while he ran with a random kunai aimed at the red head's back, and then he was tripped by the Sasori puppet. I tried to get up again and hobbled towards the three. Angry cinnamon eyes glared at the two while Naruto screamed to let his sister go. I got closer to the real Sasori and Hikari close enough to reach out and touch them, and then I spoke calmly to them

"Hikari needs to come with us… You should come with not that we can force you seeing as we are all injured." I said while I touched the angry puppet master's arm softly. Now what happened next was shocked even the girl trapped in the grip of the red head's arms. His angry eyes sputtered out tears and he loosened his grip to bring his hands on her shoulders. He looked lost and surprised at what was spilling over his cheeks. I watched as Hikari stepped back with a dull look in her eyes as if she wasn't really there. Her hand moved to make seals faster than I could ever had read in my life time and then she took one hand and touched her heart and the other hit the ground.

~~~~ normal pov~~~~

The strange group of shinobi made their back to Konoha fast because of Hikari's dragon counterpart. She had summoned the creature with the last of her strength leaving her hardily able to stand let alone walk. Her skin had reverted back to its moonlight color. Kankuro had never let the other puppet user out of his sight as did the rest of the males while they were on the back of the dragon while Sakura had to pry the dragon user way from the cinnamon eyed man just so she could treat the poor girl, and even then he had watched her like a hawk would its prey. They must have some sort of history was thought by everyone there but the two who knew what said history was. Well it didn't matter now because Sasori was in Konoha's interrogation cells. Tsunade was determined to understand what the S-ranked rouge was up to as well as his reasoning for aiding in the mission that was well how to say compromised?... yeah we will leave it at that. She had sent in the best of the best to extract said information and all has failed; even Sakura who had gather Intel from the man before couldn't even get a word out from him. The blond was more than frustrated by this fact. She had called the gang in so she could get her little dragon flower back in her office. Seems that she has become quieter then before and she rarely ever talked then! The knock at the door signaled that she had all her guests in at the door waiting to come in. The busty blond smiled as Naruto, Sakura, Kankuro, Sai, Saskuse followed in behind the blind dragon user. Her silver hair curled while it was pulled back in its normal high ponytail fluttered around her simple light blue tank top, her long bangs *that needs a good trim so they were the proper langth again* were drifting over her bright blue eyes that always seemed glazed over yet it was just her blindness, she wore shorts that were white with her belts that held her swords and scrolls a' plenty.

"I want to know just what happened back at the flower city..but before that I wanna know what Sasori was doing there and why he seems so avid on staying near you, little snap dragon" Tsunade said as she moved from behind her desk and then placed a reassuring hand on the blind girl's shoulder. Her head snapped down with a look of twisted pain while she felt around for a chair. Hikari took a deep breath while she sat down and let it out as a sigh.

"…" her head came back up with a sad smile while she heard the others take a seat and the hokage sit on her desk.

"it was a long time ago…when we were kids.. I was only I think four at the time when he was sent to my homeland on a peace treaty escort and they were staying for a few weeks… my father had just been killed and my uncle was taking over his job as kage. That was the first time we meet. I wasn't blind then and could plainly see that Sasori wasn't happy so I tried to cheer him up despite my own feelings. After that we had become very close. I didn't talk to anyone other than my brother, uncle and him…a few times my brother and I traveled to Suna and stayed for a while. He showed me things that were cherished by the both of us at that point in time. Chiyo-baasema often said that he was a lot happier when I was around so I suppose that he was sort of a handful. Well the day came when he disappeared and the attacks started to happen on my home. Suna naver came and promises were broken. My village lay now in ruin and only the shattered remains of the most loyal stay in such a land, sad fact but true." She said while feeling the groves of her sword's hilt. She had left out so many things that had happen between them. Like how she was even alive now. Her brother and uncle had sacrificed themselves and sealed her away in a diamond shell for years and then she started anew in Konoha with Naruto and Sakura and the rest of the gang.

"He won't talk will he?" the silver haired women asked with a sad smirk. She knew him at least a little bit still.

"Most likely he won't till he knows that I'm ok… that's how he was when we were kids. Over protective and sometimes over barring…" _'and we never got our dance did we...'_ she said while she thought about one of the many promises the man in question had made to her as a child. She heard some of the rooms occupants move about and some of them made slight sounds of various reasoning's. Kankuro didn't believe the girl fully but then he remembered the old lady saying that her grandson had always had a love for the sea's dragon. He had never known what that meant till now. The he spoke up

"why not let the girl, sorry, Hikari ask Sasori what you want to know." Tsunade looked deep in thought. She had considered that but she could use her as bait as well.

"Snap dragon, please will you do me a big favor? Find out how he is alive at his moment and why he came to find you ok?" she looked at the girl then at the others after receiving a nod. They all went down to the cells and Tsunade along with Hikari walked in. The blond lead Hikari to a wall for now till she came and got her. The puppet master had been abused rather badly for his silence. He was hung up in and 'X' like manner. Blood flowed in rivers down his tattered body while the stench clung in the air like a foggy morning's mist. The hokage lowered him down and healed some larger wounds while speaking to him.

"It has come to my knowledge that you have a history with this little flower now don't you?" she got no response from the man that slumped down leaning against the back wall. His eyes were closed this whole time till Hikari blindly stepped forward. Sasori's eyes snapped open and he looked right that the girl with unreadable eyes. He watched her trip over some of the instruments used in his torment, but the guilt was more then what ever this village could muster. It was almost a sick joke.

"I suppose that you wouldn't want anything to happen to her now would you?" the busty blond got the reaction she wanted at her last comment. Anger filled the eyes of the man and his body tenced for what seemed to be an attack.

"you would use one of your own for such a task? And here I thought that I was in Konoha…you know the tree hugging and peace loving hell hole…your sounding more like that Uchiha every time we meet, Miss Tsunade" the battered puppet mast said with pure venom dripping on every word. He knew that it was what she wanted but you don't go putting someone in the middle that had nothing to do with anything. Even he had morals.

"your right I wouldn't Sasori but I would like to know how you are alive seeing as I know that Sakura had killed yo-" she was cut off but a curt and dark chuckle from Sasori.

"Kari, little dragon…five steps left and ten forward then you will be next to Tsunade…five more after that then you will be next to me. You want to know something that was bluntly obvious don't you. I had perfected a new puppet that looked just as I do then I placed a fall back trigger within it so that if by any chance it was defeated that I would return to my human body. You want to know more then give me a real reason to give it to you."

LCR~ yeah I know I need to update other things but my thoughts are jumbled

Revv~ she needs reviews to help her continue, bark and she no own naruto


	2. Broken memories and mate, a jumbled mess

**Ch. 2~ A Dragon's Memories**

Previously: _"Kari, little dragon…five steps left and ten forward then you will be next to Tsunade…five more after that then you will be next to me. You want to know something that was bluntly obvious don't you. I had perfected a new puppet that looked just as I do then I placed a fall back trigger within it so that if by any chance it was defeated that I would return to my human body. You want to know more then give me a real reason to give it to you."_

Tsunade looked at the red head slumped on the ground in slight shock; he had just dared her to do make a move. Would she take the bait he had left so dangerously on the tempting hook? The sickening sound of bones being crushed caused Hikari to nearly fly forwards in the directions that Sasori had given her to stop the older women with a diamond clawed iron grip on her arm. A slight purr of rage emitted from her chest.

"Isn't there enough blood in the air, Tsuny… it coats my tongue leaving the most vile taste in my mouth… also to point out that it pisses me off that you put Sori in this hell hole, it's much advised that you do not strike the injured" her voice was faint while the look on her face wasn't in the lest; Hikari ment to murder with her eyes that were directed at the hokage. Sasori chuckled again knowing the danger of the girl pissed off.

"Here is a tip, princess… don't anger someone from a draken clan… I did that once and look where I ended up.." the puppet master struggled to stand but managed to while stepping towards the angry Hikari. He leaned on her greatly while wrapping his arms around the girl. Hikari again calmed down and her hand changed back from its taloned state and slipped away from a shocked Tsunade. The thought of the Hikari turning on her had shocked her and then letting the dangerous puppeteer hold her like he owned her, it made her uncertain about a lot of things that were in place.

"Fine Hikari, I have to leave to a meeting anyways… Sasori I'll give you a better room and allotted time with Hikari if you just work with us… I don't have time to play mind games with you both." She said before walking towards the door. She smirked as she got the answer she wanted.

"Fine you got it but you still have to work to get what you want to know." With that tsunade left the room and watched with the rest of the group while healing her bruised arm. Hikari was healing the wounds that she could tell was on Sasori's body while sitting down with him. The silence was far too thick for her tastes, so she spoke to him.

"Why did you leave…" she asked 'looking' at the ground her hair covered her face. She knew that her face would give away her feelings like an open book.

"I thought you had died…I went to your house seeing the massive battle damage done to the entire town. Those that knew you said that they had seen you carried off wounded badly." His voice was dark and faint as if it was hard for him to speak. Sasori pulled the blind girl into his lap and stroked her hair gently as he had when they were children. She was just as he remembered her to be, warm, silky, smooth, gentle but at the same time edgy of most things. His hand moved the hair out of her face so he could look at her but she turned her head away.

"Suna never came! Your lying…" she said twitching in what seemed to be anger but it was more aggravation. She knew what happened up till the deaths of the last of her family, so there was a chance that the puppeteer was telling the truth. It just hurt her heart to dig up such pain again and again. Tears again started to fall from her eyes and Sasori managed to pull her chin enough for him to wipe them away.

"What? Who told you such a thing? Don't cry… I didn't mean to…" Sasori was frustrated again, was she always such a bundle of nerves? How was she so young still? It wasn't the best of time for him to think about how he missed her warm friendly smile she gave just to him.

"why did you come back, Sasori…" the chill in her voice told Sasori that he wasn't in good graces with the girl at the moment so he held her a little tighter to keep her warmer… least that is what he kept telling himself. He had always loved the Draken girl but denied himself from her. She deserved much better them him anyways, but he didn't want anyone else to have her like…

"I guess… to be forgiven for mistakes made…" he whispered against Hikari's neck sending shivers down her slender frame.

"I take it I have a long way to go… before you let me come back…" sad eyes peered up through silver hair into cinnamon orbs glazed over with a longing loneliness. It was just like the first time she had meet him. Those eyes melted her heart till she bent out of shape, acting differently towards him then she would with anyone else. If only she could see them maybe she'd have forgiven him right there and then.

_**~*Memories of City of Kairu about 40 years ago*~**_

Stricken with grief a silver haired girl hides behind her brother while their father was carried into the tome. Tears flowed down her cheeks and into her brother's shirt, while she was pulled closer to his calming warmth. That week had been the worst of the young girls life; not only had her father been taken from her, her brother didn't have any time for her any more. They didn't play, sing, dance, or do anything that would take their minds off the tragedy of the morbid death. Now it had been three weeks since that day. Angeal now was leading the sea side village into a treaty so that they were protected while regrouping the broken village into something that would stand on its own. Suna was the closes hidden village to the flowered gates of the sea. A small messenger dragon was sent to the kage that was residing in the sandy village far inland with a sealed note requesting aid. It took a good two weeks for a response and it was the one that was greatly needed.

"Master Angeal! Suna's aid has arrived. They are waiting in the gardens." The brother of the small girl informed the temporary leader. The salt and peppered haired man that was referred as master Angel turned his blue eyes to the boy and wondered if what he was doing was right… The boy he was teaching was his best friend's son, indeed the boy was much like his father but now that the man was gone the teen boy had grown cold and harsh to the world around him. It was almost as if he had succumbed to the beast with in his blood and let it consume him whole

"yes yes, Kyo I know… you should go take the rest of the day and be with your little sister. I'm sure she misses your company something fierce." The man smiled warmly in a unclely fashion that he often used with the kids. He saw the flash of guilt in the boy's eyes. Kyo turned and ran out to the gardens knowing that his sister would be out there at this time of day tending to her small flowers by the fountain but he hadn't thought that the ones from suna would be there too. Kyo's bright yellow- green eyes narrowed as he approached with wary steps.

The day had a slow one for the silver haired girl; her brother seemingly wanted nothing to do with her anymore now that… no she didn't want to even think about it because the pain was still just too much for the small five year old's heart. She had already went to the shore and picked a few shells and coral chunks for her garden of flowers and now was placing them in some sort of artistic way that when the wind blew the shells would vibrate with different tones for each directions making music with the rustle of the flowers only to add to the mystical sounds of the sea. The girl looked up when she heard footsteps fall on the cobblestone path. Behind her were strange people with shinobi forehead protectors that had an hourglass engraved on them. They wore strange clothes compared to those of her village. Her sky blue eyes looked at each one of the shinobi with a kitten like look shining in them, and in turn she was being inspected all the same by the smallest of the dozen or so that had gathered around her fountain of dragons. Bloody crimson hair with tan rough skin was what she seen of the boy, dare she say, but what caught the little girl's attention most was his eyes. Warm cinnamon brown eyes that looked as though they were trying to hid a sad loneliness that she too felt, as if he were in pain from something tragic. If the wind hadn't picked up she most likely hadn't have moved her eyes from the foreign boy, nor would she had smiled a heart filled smile waving for him to come closer if he wanted to. The tones of the shells were off and she wanted to find what one was the culprit.

"hello, mister." She smiled brightly and friendly before she continued "I'm Hikari… uh… would you help me find the shell that is off tone?"

The crimson haired boy moved forwards towards the strange silver haired girl that smiled warmly towards him. She seemed like she was in deep thought before while he was looked at her a little confused. She had heard them walking on the stones but she didn't seem like she was a shinobi. She held his attention as she waved him closer. The wind caused her garden of lavender, lilies of all sorts, roses, and snapdragons to sing in a wonderful musical tone that surprised him. The closer he got the more he inspected. The girl greeted him with her name… Hikari… light? What a strange name for a girl but he supposed it was befitting of her. He did as he was asked by the silver haired girl and assisted her in finding the shell. It was rather heavy for its size he thought as it plucked it from the soft soil near a Rue flower. He missed this flower when he was assessing the garden, strange.

"Here you are, Hikari- chan. I'm Sasori… how did you make the shells hum like they do in the wind?" it was a good question that he only received a shrug for from the girl.' She looks confused by something that I had done or said. Maybe it was the sudden suffix that he was used…did they use them here?' the scorpion thought.

"…what does 'chan' mean?" Hikari asked faintly as if she didn't want it to be heard by the boy but she knew he heard her but the slight smirk that came to his face "...oh the shells is like a flute. The friction from the wind causes the shells to vibrate and make sounds. It's like my art… but without paint because I'm not allowed to have paint without my brother or uncle keeping an eye on me because I get it every ware" the five year old girl said with a giggle. Her hand reached out and took the shell from his hand gently brushing his hardened fingertips with her softer ones. It was a strange feeling that she most likely couldn't describe even if she wanted to, the shocking feeling that attracted her towards doing it again. The beast in her blood willing pulled at her for contact that she had recently had became reluctant to have.

"Chan is a suffix used for girls showing a friendly respect or close relationship ware I come from. Do you use something like that here?" The scorpion asked having his mind sparked when she had said that her garden was her art. It made his smirk grow into a faint smile even if he didn't' know it happened. 'so she's an artist. Music…very fitting again of the girl, she seems very whimsical and care free…' he thought as he was father compelled to understand this star light girl.

"your very smart to know how a flute works- Sasori! Return to your squad at once your still under orders if you recall, so now isn't the time to find a girlfriend," the scorpion had been cut off by his commander, and this caused a sudden bubble of anger to flash over the boys face as he snapped his head around to the older man. His grandmother was talking with some older looking man that glanced over at him and the girl with a grin and knowing eyes. Another person that was older than him stalked over to the girl with narrowed eyes on him.

"Rue- flower… it's time for you to start training… I have some free time so I'll help you with a few moves." The person looked similar to the Hikari, like a sibling or something of that nature. Alburn and blond streaked hair, milky pale skin, like the girl's, same facial structure, but the wolfish yellow-green eyes were far off the girl's husky blue ones… Almost as if he was indeed a wolf in a human's skin.

"Kyo… but I don't want to be a shinobi…oh Sasori- chan this is my brother" she started as a whisper but the crimson haired boy had heard it then she beamed brightly in her attempt at using Sasori's suffix correctly. The scorpion raised a brow and smirked while he was laughing on the inside he didn't let it show… much.

"so I'm a girl now?...Hikari- chan if you want to call me of the same respect the suffix is different for a boy… its kun..like Kyo-kun or Sasori – Kun" now he had made the girl blush in embarrassment but her smile didn't fade a bit. Ohhh but her brother didn't take kindly to being used as an example. The sharp eyed look he got reminded him of his grandmother that was now walking towards them along with the salt and peppered man. A few chuckles were heard from the two. The scorpion was well aware of the glares he was receiving but he was focused on the girl with a smug smirk on his face knowing that he had caused her reaction. Even if he was just as young as her…well maybe a year or two older, Sasori was very mature and…for the most part educated on the opposite sex, thanks to his grandmother and his puppetry.

"I see that you have made quite an imprecation on my niece, young puppet master… you see she doesn't talk much to anyone if at all. Indeed you must have something about you to get her to talk to you like she would her own family" the friendly sounding man sounded breaking Sasori's thoughts. The man continued on "Even more amusing so you've struck a nerve with her brother. I think we will have a very lively time while you all are aiding us." Sasori didn't really feel sure about the older man's words meanings, but if he was telling the truth then maybe... again he was taken from his thoughts as the girl pitched the forgotten shell in her hand at her brother's head and laughed getting up off the ground and danced behind Sasori. Her giggles brightened up all the tension that had been caused by Suna's arrival. Her soft hands landed on his shoulder blades while she peered out from behind at her seething brother that rubbed the now red spot on his head and clutched the shell almost crushing it. Her giggles still rang in the air along with his grandmothers and the uncle of the girl, but all things must come to an end and the grandmother spoke after the laughter subsided.

"Sasori, my grandchild, I have your mission orders but I must say that you may be pulled at anytime for another assignment if I have to. You're to guard Miss Rhapsodos while we are here. Most likely assassination attempts will be made on her and her brother and she is more or less defenseless. Your orders start eminently" wolfish eyes narrowed at the old women and the childish antics of his sister. Oh yes this boy had struck a sore nerve indeed. He seen the crimson haired boy nod and then the old women went on and reported orders to the other's that she had brought; but that boy…he was taking the time he wanted to spend with his sister away from him also she needed to learn to defend herself so that the _boy_ wasn't needed any more. So he started walking towards the training grounds glancing back at the girl with a look meaning to 'follow him or he was going to get really mad'.

"So Uncle Angeal… Sasori- kun is going to keep me safe? Yey" the glee in her voice was musical like her garden, Sasori thought as he followed the girl that lunged with a force that surprised him at this Angeal and then follow her brother to what seemed to be a training ground. Weapons lay sprayed out like a major battle had occurred leaving littering the open field with tall grasses sway in the sea's breezes. Now the girl had a distasteful look on her face. 'she must not want to be put into a life of such destruction… wonder what she will do?' the scorpion conclude following the wistful girl to her sibling.

"Boy you better stay out of Little Rue's training" Kyo spat out with a sharp look at the red head that now was leaning against a pillar that lined the large castle like building that served as more than a home to most. The wolf eyed teen got a glare in return for his words that seemed to be dripping in venom. Kyo's expression changed when he focused on his sister from a cold hard glare at the world to a fond brotherly one.

"Hikari…show me what you can do so far." The wolfish teen grinned wildly as he tossed two swords that were just her size. They cluttered as she clumsily caught them in her arms. Kyo in turn took out one of his own. A frown was present on the young girl's face as she unsheathed the twin swords and took her dance like stance the back of the blade in her left and braced along her forearm defensively positioned in front of her while the sword in her right was arched high over her head and swaying in her stance like a deadly tail of a scorpion raised for the strike. Her legs bent low to the ground in a squat while her chest faced to the side. In an instant the blades were charged up with chakra and her feet took flight towards the brother. She was quicker then Kyo thought she'd be and was caught off guard when she wasn't before him.

Sasori watched very much intrigued by the girl but her brother was something that he could do without, yet he understood clearly the meaning behind the sibling's attacks on him. One he was not from the sea village, two the ego trip of big brothers are suppose to protect the little sister not someone that just managed to seemingly befriend the girl in moments. Befriend? Did he really want to admit it was suddenly such? He was a jonin for the sake of the stars, and yet a childish whim compelled him to befriend strange girl from a village that most likely will be completely destroyed if it didn't get it head out of the whole. Then he'd again lose something that wormed its way into his heart…no he was thinking too far ahead. When Hikari ran forward she moved faster the scorpion would have thought she would have, and with such grace this girl was very surprising to say the least. She flickered out of view and came from behind the wolfish male with two clones. Oh she was faster than he gave her credit for. She was just using the most basic of attacks but Kyo was caught off guard. Seems that she had stepped up to the plate; she must have just started learning… his warm brown eyes stayed on the real Hikari that darted from the left flank and had pierced her brother's side as he missed the real one. It was strange that no blood came out but an aggravated grunt was drawn from the older sibling.

"Damn it Rue! You know that you can't heal someone that's trying to kill you, you stupid girl!" it seemed that the sword that went through a vital organ and he just let it stay in his side as if it wasn't hurting him at all. The scolding was harsh, Sasori could tell by how the small girl reacted again, down cast eyes with tears threatening to fall. Kyo ripped out the blade and now blood started to flow from the wound. A gasp came from the girl and she rammed her hands over the wound faster than it had seemed. A frightened look gripped her from the soul of her eyes down to the shaking of her knees. 'She most have lost someone dear to her from battle, well that explained her discomfort in this field… wait she healed him when she stabbed him?' the scorpion thought.

"You need to learn to change your chakra over so that you harm and not heal, flower…I can't teach you this because you're the only one in over fifty years that had the abilities of a medic from birth. I know war doesn't suit you…nor does the gore of blood on your hands form facing the worst… Father wouldn't have wanted you to even think about…" Kyo started of strong but then faded off at the mention of their father. 'that must have been the one so dear she had lost…' Sasori thought as he had found more in common with this girl then he would have thought but the tears that flowed from the girl's eyes tore at him.

Hikari removed her bloodied hands from her brother's side then turned away walking into the building leaving her handprint on the door that she left open for Sasori. She walked to a water basin and scrubbed her small hands clean of the offending substance and then her tear stricken face drying it with her shirt. She finally felt brave enough to face her new guard. She hadn't wanted to cry today but her brothers words were icy daggers to the heart. It wasn't her fault that she couldn't be as good a shinobi as him. She knew she looked like a week child but that was what she was… wasn't it? She grieved the loss of her father because he was the only parent she had known at least her brother was to know their mother. She needed to be stronger so that her father's death wasn't in vain. Her eyes felt hot from the tears that burned them, she was sure that Sasori could see that.

"Sorry you had to see that…Sasori- kun.." a weak smile ghosted her lips while she tried to hide her sorrow but she knew it was evident in her eyes.

"Would you like a tour?" she needed a distraction from it all and it just seemed like the right thing to do. She watched crimson hair flop forwards the back in place from his slight nod. Quizzical warm cinnamon eyes of the scorpion stayed on her but also took in the large palace like home. It had gothic décor and looked like most of the building was made in that era as well. After what had seemed like a million hours, which turned out to be like five hours, of wondering around the silver haired girl paused at a window looking across yet another court yard seeing a lot of people scuttling around with large cases. It was getting dark outside; mild fear in the back of her mind forced her to stay awake in the day light unlike the rest of her village which lay sleeping in the light and draws awake at the falling last rays of the sun. Yes her fear caused her for weeks now to flip her life upside down, but that wasn't what was in the front of her mind at the moment, no it was the scurrying mobbs of people in the far window.

"Must be another production…wonder if I should sign up…" Hikari said softly they were headed that way anyways. Sasori had remained very close to her side asking a few questions here and there. Now he voiced again a string of questions.

"Production? What type of production would involve so many people? What would you sign up for?" his voice was low but just behind her gazing at same scene that she was. She had to giggle a bit at the kitten like look that flashed over his face in the reflection of them in the window. It felt good to laugh again. "What?" Sasori asked confused

"Musical or an opera most likely maybe even just a talent show but that's the theater wing. I spent a lot of time there with my father and brother. Now its most likely only going to be used to store instruments and cobwebs…wait a second would you want to come with me down to my little music room it's not far plus it gives me a reason to see what's the all bustle is about" she laughed and turned to Sasori who again agreed to follow but she didn't even wait for that. She found his hand and skipped down the hall to a five way conjunction. Some were down the hall she had let go of the older boy and skipped ahead only to slip and slide down the hall to the conjunction. She heard a stifled chuckle from the scorpion and she just laid there on the ground waiting while laughed at herself.

"Watch out just polished the marble, they need to put up signs so that when the next person that wants to skip down the hall won't wipe out" she laughed out as she looked up at Sasori whom looked down over her. He had a smile on his face; yes a real smile and not a smirk that she had seen all day. It made her happier. He helped her up and she again led the way. They waited till all the people had left the large room with a stage. It was the old stage that was no longer safe to light up. The ghosts of notes the past's grand halls productions fluttered in a fleeting gasp of air as Hikari and Sasori as they entered. All the sculptures of past artists that had constructed such fierce and beautiful scores of works caused the two children to stand in aw.

Movement on the stage caused Sasori to become defensive and pull the blue eyed girl closer to him. His once warm eyes became dark and burning and he became like a dark seething predator guarding its kill from another. The movement was an adult size puppet sitting at the piano as well as a few others sitting at other instruments. Sasori instantly knew the puppets were his grandmothers from the white clothing on them but he wondered what the old woman was up to.

"Chiyo-baachan…what is the meaning of this!" the boy demanded as the show started. The floor lights went aflame and spotlights shined on two very strange puppets. Hikari cheered gleefully and drug the boy with her to a close enough seat so they could hear. The boy was unaccustomed to such actions and was mildly shocked loosing the predator like edgy-ness he had.

One puppet was a dragon man and the other was a women. They spoke of the moon and sun. it truly was a disturbed version of Romeo and Juliette. And when the tail ended Hikari cheered in strange tongue

"Brava! Brava! Stupenda! Manifica!" she clapped. She had never seen a puppet show before. Sasori looked at her with wonder alit in his eyes. Questions burn to be asked but he refused to speak them aloud. Would she do the same if he gave a show like his granny did? How did she like it? Did she like the story? What had she said so proudly? His grandmother dropped down from the rafters of the stage and bowed with a smile. She had a mysterious gleam in her eyes from what Sasori could see and with the rasp of age she spoke to the children.

"I'm flattered you enjoyed my little surprise, it has been a long time since I have took to this stage… I'm happy that you are both caring for each other so easily- Oh oh can we all do a show? Sori- kun? Please?" Hikari had started in just as the old lady was ending. She looked at Sasori almost begging for some reason or another. Again she had him at a loss for words. Why did she ask him?

"uh…sure…" he responded faintly while the old lady now sat on the other side of her grandson with a knowing gleam in her eyes and smirk on her wrinkled lips. Hikari gleefully got up onto the stage and pulled a high stool up to the spot light with a large instrument called a cello. She looked almost to small to play it but she did and she did extremely well. She soon added words to her small song.

"_Wishing I could hear your voice again, knowing that I never would, dreaming of you won't help to do, all that you dream I could…" _she paused as though the words were trapped just behind her lips then she again rang out her harp like voice. Her eyes had remained closed from the time she had started knowing that her emotions would flow from them if she hadn't. She didn't see the slinking shadows that slithered lured by the angelic voice; if she had she would have screamed in utter horror by the sight of what lurked just beyond the curtain's calls.

"_Passing bells and sculpted angels cold and monumental seem, for you the wrong companion, you were warm and gentle… too many years fighting back tears. Why can't the past just die? Wishing you were somehow here again, knowing we must say "good bye". Try to forgive, teach me to live. Give me the strength to try! No more memories, no more silent tears! No more gazing across the wasted years…." _She trailed off again ending the song that had seemingly came out of no were. She didn't know how the words just flowed from her but she knew she meant them. She looked at Sasori and his grandmother and two new faces that had joined in when she had started, her brother and uncle. They all clapped loudly for her but she looked blankly at them all as if they weren't even there.

The shadows that fluttered around her seemed to come alive, too much like a deadly blinding day lit shadows that cursed her mind with bloody screams and gargled gasps of life ending. She wasn't at all on the stage before friends and family, no she was seeing that shadowed nightmare from days passed again as if she was just dreaming. Her head whipped to the side she wasn't holding the strung instrument flipping her silvery hair around her shoulder and she looked at something that moved of its own accord. Strange that she hadn't seen the gore before but it was just the same as the rest of it all. Morbidly the creature moved towards her in all its bloody glory; skin missing showing dark rotting meat below, what flesh was left clung by next to nothing and was blood soaked. The vile smell caused a ball of fear to push up vomit into Hikari's throat without a moments delay as the demon slinked it's stench towards her. She found herself looking at what would be a face on the disgusting thing; dark hollows where it's eyes once would have been, deathly pale skin and darkened rotted muscle shown without a jaw, a gaping hole was what was left of its mouth leaving a ragged, torn, and bleeding venomous tongue flopping around on its cheat. She was frozen still when it had screeched out in such a shrill voice till she had found herself shaken in her seat by a very worried Sasori and Kyo. The thing that had froze her to stay still was no longer screaming at her, in fact it wasn't even there any more it was just a manikin once used to sew together costumes. She couldn't hide her fear from the warm eyes that gazed at her.

"Kari- chan?-Rue?-" they both spoke at the same time saying a pet name for her that they both had come to like. Worry evident in the voices of the boys.

Sasori looked back at Angeal then up to Kyo questioning what was going on. His eyes narrowed in confusion and anger.

"Sorry I had thought I heard something" the girl lied softly; she had to have from the paling of her skin and the fear in her eyes told the cinnamon eyed boy all he needed to know. She looked hunted in her eyes and he would not ask the girl to speak of what horrific sight she might have seen; instead he picked the girl up and held her close to his frame.

"Where is her room I'll take her there so she can rest. I'm sure it's been a long day for her." Sasori said stiffly to Kyo. He was sure it looked strange that a seven year old boy was holding a five year old girl bridle style and taking her to her room, and yet he didn't seem to find a reason to care. The wolf eyed teen nodded and swiftly left the stage and ran to the correct wing that was lined up with rooms. Every door was different in some way. If he hadn't given a glance back to Angeal he would have missed the sad knowing gleam in the man's eyes. He would have to question the man later.

"Seeing as you're going to be guarding my sister at all hours… this room will be yours to use during your stay." Kyo stopped at the very end of the hall in front of a dark mahogany door that had a small dragon looking up at the moon lit sky while sitting on a lily pad with a water lily wrapped in its tail, yet the door he was referring to for him was next to it that was a dark dark cherry door with nothing on it.

"You can leave some sort of mark on the door so you can find your room again later… her room and yours are connected so if you need to get to her you can swiftly otherwise you wouldn't be put so close to her room…" it was all kyo said before he disappeared in a whoosh of smoke. It would be better that way anyways he thought not sure of his own words. The only real human contact he had was his uncles or his grandmother's so Sasori was thinking this mission was going to be harder than he originally thought. He juggled the small frame in his arms so he could use a chakra string from his left index finger and attached it to the door knob and unlatched the door moving in looking around at the large room. This girl was treated like a princess but it looked like she didn't even use most of the things she had in this room. Some of them were even in marked boxes... '_Orphans and house servants_' in a girlish hand writing that was very neat and scrolling. Lots of stained glass skylights spotted the top of the room letting the fluttering moonlight sift in. As Sasori moved towards the girl's bed he noticed that it was draped in silvers and blues weaved bedding with many pillows that were plush and smooth to the touch. The bed its self was plush against the wall and in the corner of the room. A large bay window was sitting along the side of the bed and was long enough to be another bed in its self because it was padded. Sasori used a string again and pulled the covers back for the girl then laid her out on the bed. He covered her back up and hopped over into the bay window while pulling out a scroll containing his puppets and pulled out three of his current best.

Sasori stayed on guard all the while Angeal was conversing with Grandma Chiyo on some topics. The salt and peppered man gazed out the window at the highly risen moon that had peeked out from its blanketing clouds as if to say good morning.

"I wonder if it was just dumb luck that sent you and your grandson our way, or maybe it was fate… but Little Hikari's father was given a disk from a very powerful beast at the birth of each child he made. I have them now in a safe place hidden form them both till it was time for them to know. The disk shows two sides…" angeal paused for a second gathering up a sealed box and placing it before the woman he was sharing such deadly information with.

"one side is viewed as the moon where as the other is viewed as the sun, in draken culture the female is the one that rises with the moon…powers, gifts, strengths, beauty…and the male is the sun. We are gifted by a true dragon king that sends thesis disks only to the most powerful of our kind, just and fair as it may be it can be haunting as well. In Kyo's case it shows that he will find a fitting mate but will not have children with her and he will be killed by something very dark and evil. Hikari's is the only one in over one hundred years to have more than one sun to choose from. It was warned that if she chooses wrong she will be unhappy or be killed for her love. She indeed has three loves to choose from. One is a scorpion, the second is a shadow, and the last is a patchwork being." Angeal looked at the old women with solum eyes. She hoped that she understood what he meant.

"I see one will be her death the other will be a guard and the last will be a lover…right? And do you believe that my grandson has anything to do with this? It would make since if so… the way they both took to each other so quickly. I haven't seen my dear grandchild smile like that in a very long time." All angeal did was nod to the old women.

"I do so request that you and your grandson come to visit after your time here is done, I have a feeling that Hikari will be most keen to repeat this request as well but for a different reason then I." he said with a fond look in his eyes.

"I think it that a vacation or two would be nice but after this mission I'm retiring. And I think that I need to go check up on my men…I wouldn't go into the girls room for the night if I were you…Sasori will take the most deadly precautions to keep the girl safe from harm." And with an old smirk the women was gone for the night leaving the old draken to his thoughts. Would this become something to bloom into more? Hope was all the older man could do for the happiness of the girl but he often wondered if this would cause the relationship between the siblings to suffer. What else could he do?

"Red I hope that you're keeping a close eye on them." He said looking out a embellished window at the stars. He didn't think that the day could have gone worse but things change swiftly like the tide here. A light breaze came in the in the window but it wasn't an easy settling feeling that came with the gust. Forlorn tragedy clung on the whispering touches of the wind as it ghosted through the village. The taste of death clung to the air of the city as the shadows slinked around for prey. The night was this city's day for the draken. Weather vapor dragon or human, the draken claimed the night for their own. Yet now, darker nights frighten even the bravest of the clan. Life now wasn't all gumdrops and rainbows for the sea- side village; it was full of fear of monsters and enemies praying on the broken people's hopes and worries. Angeal sighed for the last of the night before he lost his human form and adopted a dark misty form and flouted out the window into the sky. He gathered himself again once in the sky and formed anew. He glistened with diamond scales of obsidian and charcoal grey, battle scars covered his form showing his age. The old dragon hovered for a moment or two with powerful and yet lazy flaps of the membraned wings that were covered with thin hair much like a bats would be and then he was off with a silent hiss to the darkness. He fluttered over towards Hikari's window just to check on her and the boy. A large violet eye appeared in the window seeing the boy was fraining sleep while the girl was out like a light. A silent snort of smoke came from the dragon as if it was a noise of approval as he flew off to fend off the shadows of death.

Sasori awoke with a start when he seen a huge eye in the bey window then it flew off in the form of a dragon. His fingers twitched in alert causeing his puppets to jerk up with weapons dripping with poison ready for attack. Hardened cinnamon eyes scanned the room for intruders finding nothing for alarm. His eyes then moved onto the little girl deep in slumber. Her skin looked like marble under the moon light, her hair was shining in all its silver glory, yet her eyes were scrunched in what seemed to be fear or even pain. Again something was off in this room causeing him to stay alert and even move from his perch on the window to settle down next to the girl. He looked around again for anything that would cause any panic or harm. His hand gently shook the girl from her dreams. Those icy warm blue eyes flashed open with panic and her hands gripped his shirt in complete fear. What was she so scared of?

"Kari-chan…it's ok I'm here to protect you." Sasori whispered uneasily. He never was good with human contact but he wasn't going to just push the girl away either.

"Sori…kun…. Don't let the shadows take me away. It's scary there and there isn't any light…" she whispered back in his shirt causing Sasori to frown in confusion. Shadows? What shadows can take a girl away? He again scanned the room seeing things that he did see before. Dark figures moving around the room drifting between moonlight beams that showed that showed the gruesome faces and disfigured bodies of the said shadows. They laughed hauntedly at them with garish voices. They all massed in the room with soulless eyes peering at the pair but none of them would come forward into the light of the window.

"_**Master awaitsss the mistresssss"**_ one of them spoke limbering closer towards the moonlight, and Sasori smirked twitching his fingers on his right hand causing a large puppet to shoot poisoned needles at the monster hitting it with every one of them. With the amount of poison it would be seconds before a human was dead but this thing didn't even seem like it affected it what so ever. He felt the trembling girl still in his arms and glanced down at her. Her eyes were no longer the lovely shade of sky; no they had changed to an acid green and glowed in the dim light. She started to fade away into a misty cloud that was light in color and it smelled of apples and flowers ever so faintly. She had turned into vapor and Sasori's eyes grew wider.

"How the hell am I suppose to guard a cloud?!" he said loudly as he attacked more with is puppets against the monsters of gore. The cloud gathered around the boy's hands, it was warm and soft as if it was an embrace, and then she flouted up and gathered condensing into another form. A small dragon just big enough to fill the room appeared before Sasori with sky and acid eyes, her scales were light and silvery but dark swirling marks of different colors fluttered over her frame, her head was low and barred fangs of a deadly kind towards the monsters, her whip like tail whizzed through the air cutting most of the monsters in half but they just came back together.

"My my… the flower has bloomed hasn't it? Yet I must say little light… you have poor choice in friends." Another shadow came out with crimson eyes and a deadly smirk. The shade looked at Sasori with a deadly venomous look, eyes filled with detestation. The shade looked as old as her brother was and very much just like any other human but his figure was to perfect to be a humans. Hikari lowered her head more and hissed loudly whipping her tail towards the perfect intruder only for it to be caught and held in an iron grip.

"I advise you to leave, shadow…" Sasori said with a deadly tone of his own while he got the idea of using the girl as a 'puppet' because she had the strength his did not apparently to defeat the nightmarish monsters invading her room. Then a warm voice entered his mind.

"_Sasori- kun?...if you can hear me please get on my back with the blanket under you he is to strong for us to fight here…"_ Hikari's voice was in his head and he obayed it for some odd reason. The dragon whipped around its tail enough to become free of the grasp on it. The duel colored eyed dragon smashed out of the largest sky lights and flew into the clouds. Screams were heard from the distance.

_**~*Back in the cell*~**_

It might have been a good ten minets of silence and they just sat there; Hikari in Sasori's lap and Sasori holding her close stroking her hair as if she was about to brake. The darkness of her sight was something she cursed everyday but for right know she was glade for it. Her eyes saved her heart from shuttering in its icy cage. She disided it was time to again cut the silence in two.

"why did you join the Akatsuki?" she asked softly. She knew that they were monitored closely not that it bothered her any. She asked the man most of the questions that she was told to already. She felt the soft nuzzle from Sasori, his hair was soft and it tickled her face.

"I did it to find you." She knew it was just part of why he did it. He wouldn't tell her that he killed nearly three hundred people because of how her made puppets. He didn't let her in his mind like he used to. No he wasn't quite the Sasori she remembered but he was still he… wasn't he?

"That's not all to it Sori… and you know it" she whispered leaning her head on his shoulder. Her fingers on her left hand absentmindedly played with the solid black sapphire ring that hummed with a lulling song in her blood. She had ever token it off of her hand when it was given to her as a promise… yet another broken lie from her heart. Oh yes her heart had chose its path long ago.

"I can't tell you everything, flower, as much as I wish I could." He said half heartedly. Sasori's hard eyes softened a fraction and his grip around the girl tightened as if to say he meant it with everything he was.

"Why all the secrets, scorpion? You're not even letting me _talk_ to you anymore! What have you to hide from me?" Hikari whispered again against the crimson haired man's neck. A faint sigh was her answer.

"I missed my Sori- kun… and still do. The Sasori that's holding me doesn't seem to be the one that I'm looking for any more. Just a sad excuse for a copy." She said her words with a cruel wintery whisper before her body disappeared from his grasps leavening only her clothes and ring in her wake. The silvery mist that was her coiled around Sasori in a last embrace before she floated to the door.

"No! Hikari don't leave yet! Please?!" Sasori sounded desperate for some reason that she couldn't fathom why. Molecule by molecule she forced herself through the crack at the top of the doorway. She had never used her 'gifts' in front of anyone but him, nor had she planned to but she could not take it anymore. It took a moment or two but she was out of the cell and moved down towards the female restroom which she had stashed a small amount of clothes like she had all over Konoha in different places just in case she ever had to use her 'gifts' . She quickly got dressed in a black sleeveless turtle neck shirt with a light blue duster and arm warmers of the same color, black shorts that ended mid thigh, black leather knee high battle boots adorn her feet and a small pouch of kunai and first- aid was strapped to her hip. A shaky breath was relisted when she opened the door to her stall and then she walked out the door of the restroom and down some random hall running into most anything in the way.

Sasori was left in the wake of his own mistakes. He tried to hold on to her as long as he could. To feel her warmth in his arms again would be almost asking to much of the heavens. He was left with her clothes again and the ring he had made just for her. It had taken him a year of hard work to get the stone just right and then a month to polish to his liking. She still had it after all those years, but she had left it with him. For a fleeting moment he had hope that she'd feel the same for him.

"such a strange girl… to bad I still have to keep my promises to her…shit! I've kept her waiting this long?! Fucken' A" his head swung back against the wall kinda hard but it wasn't bad enough to hurt. Her words stung him like one of his poisoned kunai to the chest. She was the whole reason he was in this trash whole to begin with. The sudden clicking of the door signaled that someone was coming in.

"Aksuna no Sasori… I've arranged your new room…just to inform you… the Kazakage will be coming to cast judgment on you… I heard that he had a thing for miss dragon lady" the man looked at him with slight disgusted. He clamped down chakra binding cuffs on the crimson haired man's wrists and led him out into a bright hallway.

"Wait her clothes…" Sasori said while shoving his way back into the bloodied cell. He managed to grasp the soft cloths under his fingers then followed willingly to the 'better cell'. A few times he thought he had seen a glimpse of the girl he was so avidly wanted to again hold. He wanted her to be welcome in mind again. He indeed regretted blocking her out when he had a chance to let her. The new room was almost like a hospital's room for the insane. A simple twin bed with grey bedding was pushed into the corner a simple wooden dresser painted white sat against the north wall and a desk to the south, no windows, sealing door so that no matter could escape. Sasori looked closer at the walls seeing painted over gouges. Words and pictures were carved into the walls of this new room. He laid out Hikari's clothes down on his bed still clenching the ring in his hand smoothing his diligent fingers over its polished surface. He sat down on the bed looking at all the grooves in the walls but few caught his eyes; one was of a family of stick figures, another was over his bed, deeply cut words in fluid script caused wonder of how someone could carve into the stone walls.

" Binding light without regret, shadows and dolls to never forget, a bond to be reawakened with hollow hope, in sickness or health, and death unto.." he spoke softly reciting the lovely script carved but it appeared to have been unfinished so his words faded off. He knew the hand from somewhere but it wouldn't click. Speaking of click, after about three weeks of being utterly neglected, the door resonated with clicking sounds that the scorpion could only guess was a locking mechanism of some sorts and then the foot and a half thick door opened reviling the former sand demon host, lady hokage, and his little dragon in the old uniform of the demon hunters of the seaside village of her home; but that wasn't what he saw at first… no what Sasori seen first was the kazakage holding on to his dragon liked he OWNED her. Oh yes, my friends he was pissed and wanted nothing more than to kill the red head again and again for his transgressions. Sasori's eyes became cold and sharp as they bore into the kazakage's filled with nothing but malice and danger while a dangerously devilish smirk carved its way on his face showing slightly sharper than normal canines.

He could tell that they way he was acting set both kages on edge and yet the boy was testing the crimson haired puppeteer's thin patience by kissing the top of Kari's head leading her to sit on a chair that had been brought in for her a while ago. The blond opened her mouth first knowing that if she didn't this could get very bad very fast.

"Aksuna no Sasori, we are here to question you for the last time before you are judged, we have brought your dear dragon with us to ensure that you answer us truthfully, you will let her into your mind and you had better voice your thoughts clearly." She said while holding onto the bridge of her nose from the forming headack.

"No. you have no right to force me to invade another's mind" Hikari said curtly but then was hushed by Gaara whispering something into her ear with a smirk of his own in place. He knew it was getting to the scorpion. And then his sea green eyes looked dead into the redish- grey ones as if to say that he had won. 'Gaara's' eyes flashed crimson as he looked at Sasori and only he and Tsunade had caught this sudden give away in identity.

"As far as I'm concerned he could just be executed now for all I care" 'Gaara' had said pulling the silvery haired girl into his lap, and that was all it took for Sasori to lose his control over himself. He lunged forward throttling the fake kage with murdering intent using his chakra strings to wrap around the monster's neck and decapitate him but it didn't go as planned when a rag doll looking creatcher ripped them apart and sat the silver haired girl in Tsunade's lap and patted her head. It looked like parts of dolls of beasts sewn together making a life size person. Its eyes bright yellow in the right and dark lavender held a kind brotherly fondness in them while. Sasori didn't see any harm in this patch work thing that now guarded the females in the room with a purring sound. The blond looked like she was about to faint though.

"Aw and here I thought that I ripped you apart enough that you couldn't pull yourself back together, Dante." The imposter said while hissing towards the calm doll and then he lunged but Sasori caught him.

"ENOUGH!" hikari shouted getting up and stomping forward. She grabbed both of the combating men and shook them

"I'm not some slab of meat to be fought over!..." she hissed just as angered as the men were but she continued

"I, the child of the moon, have disided my guard, death, and mate! So stop fighting over me and, Chrono you can drop the Gaara act I know he didn't arrive so soon… plus he is with Sakura so why would he ever show such interest in a cursed thing like me… I wouldn't want anything but his friendship, you stupid nightmare!..." she hissed out dangerously at the shadow and then resumed her formal declarations.

"I have chosen the doll as my guard and the shade as my death, with that said Sasori must be allowed to live for my live is now tied forever more with his." She confessed causing something in her blood to shift and change. She was now bound for life but to finalize it she'd have to _mate_ sooner or later or else she was to the mercy of her death.

_**TBC………..**_

_**OOOOOO**_

**LCR~** alright ya all I would like to hear your ideas and complaints… I think I will rework the ending soon because I thought it was confusing but I'd like to see what the readers think. Leave it drop it, drop the whole story plot and get to the lemony goodness? It's all up to you and your reviews ^.^

**Revv~** yep and she doesn't own naruto or FF7 only Dante, Hikari, and chrono … I think . …O.0….,…..0.o…..

**Sasori and Kenkuro~ **REVIEW OR BECOME PUPPETS FOR US!!!! – Sasori chances kanky with poisoned tail thingy- hahaha


End file.
